Coral Christmas
Coral Christmas '''is the first episode of the first season of Great Barrier Reef. It first aired December 22, 2018. Plot The Great Barrier Reef celebrates Christmas and the arrival of Santa Fish, but when Santa Fish and his reindeer fish get Synopsis The Great Barrier Reef was getting ready for the holiday festivity in the Christmas season. The Reef Team was preparing as well. To get more of the holiday spirit, they sing "The Twelve Days of Christmas" with help of some of their friends. They enjoyed singing the song. Just then, Mr. Ray and Crush show up to give the Reef Team a fun sleigh ride. They sing "Jingle Shells". After the sleigh ride is over, the Reef Team Characters * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Jenny * Charlie * Hank * Destiny * Bailey * Fluke * Rudder * Gerald * Becky * Bruce * Nigel * Santa Fish * Reindeer Fish Transcript * '''Narrator: It was December 1st in the Great Barrier Reef. Everyone was in the holiday spirit, and preparing for the festivity, even Nemo, Marlin, Dory, and all their friends. * Bailey: Wow! I'm excited, guys! Let's all sing the Twelve Days of Christmas, to get us more into the holiday spirit! * Destiny: Yeah! * Nemo: Alright! * Marlin: Okay. * Dory: Whoo! * Hank: Alright, but this might take a long time. * Dory: the music starts Don't worry, Hank, this'll put you in the holiday spirit in no time! Nemo! * Nemo: On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, to Nigel nesting in a pear tree a pelican in a pear tree! ''Dad! * '''Marlin:' On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, to Fluke and Rudder laying on a rock two sea lions... * Nemo: And a pelican in a pear tree! Dory! * Dory: On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, three ribbons on her fins (one on one fin, the other two on the other) three reminders... * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree. * Dory: Your turn, Hank! * to Hank with a Christmas present. * Hank: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, four earmuffs... * Dory: ...three reminders... * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * Bailey: Go, Destiny! * sings as she swims in with a present. * Destiny: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me... * unwraps the present, revealing five pieces of sheet music, which she sings like a whale in front of, accompanied by organ music. * Destiny:'' Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: ...three reminders... * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * Bailey: It's my turn! On the sixth day of Christmas, my sent love gave to me, six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: her part in the song What was it again? * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * Bailey: Your turn, Rudder! * Rudder: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, seven loons a-swimming... * Bailey: ...six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: Oh! It was'' three reminders...'' * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * Rudder: Sing it, Fluke! * Fluke: ''On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,'' eight lovely fish... * Rudder: ...seven loons a-swimming... * Bailey: ...six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: ...three reminders... * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * Dory: Mom! * Jenny: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, nine purple shells, nine purple shells... * Fluke: ''...eight lovely fish...'' * Rudder: ...seven loons a-swimming... * Bailey: ...six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: I can't remember again! * Marlin: annoyed ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * Jenny: Charlie! * Charlie: ''On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, gives a tray of ten kelpcakes to Charlie ten kelpcakes...'' * Jenny: ''...nine purple shells...'' * Fluke: ''...eight lovely rocks...'' * Rudder: ...seven loons a-swimming... * Bailey: ...six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: What was it again? * Marlin: angry ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! ''Sing it, Bruce! * '''Bruce:' On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, eleven fish alternatives... * Charlie: ''...ten kelpcakes...'' * Jenny: ''...nine purple shells...'' * Fluke: ''...eight lovely rocks...'' * Rudder: ...seven loons a-swimming... * Bailey: ...six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: Two sea lions? * Marlin: THREE REMINDERS, DORY!!! * Dory: Oh! * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! ''Last chance, Nigel! * '''Nigel: 'pears On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, twelve tasty pears... * Bruce: ''...eleven fish alternatives...'' * Charlie: ''...ten kelpcakes...'' * Jenny: ...nine purple shells... * Fluke: ''...eight lovely fish...'' * Rudder: ...seven loons a-swimming... * Bailey: ...six gulls a-laying... * Destiny: ''like a whale Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive whaaaaaalllle soooooooooooooonngs!'' * Hank: Four earmuffs... * Dory: ...three reminders... * Marlin: ...two sea lions... * Nemo: ...and a pelican in a pear tree! * All: ''And a pelican in a pear treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! cheer'' * Marlin: '''That was great! * '''Hank: I'll say. That song really put me into the spirit of Christmas more than anything else. * [Everyone laughs, when Mr. Ray and Crush show up, pulling a sleigh. * Destiny: Whoa! * Nemo: Hi, Mr. Ray! Hi, Crush! * Mr. Ray: Hi, Nemo! * Crush: Hello, little dude! * Dory: Wow, cool sleigh, guys! * Crush: Thank you. We just wanted to give you an awesome sleigh ride through the big blue. Wanna come? * Marlin: hesitating Um... Is that necessary? * Bailey: Sure, it is, Marlin! * Destiny: Come on, where's your spirit of Christmas? * Marlin: Still with me, of course. * to everyone getting on the sleigh. * Crush: Grab sleigh, dude! * Ray and Crush start pulling the sleigh through the ocean. * All: Wheeeee! * Marlin: Whoa! Whoa. laughs This is actually kind of fun! * All: ''Dashing through the sea. is trying to put a star on her Christmas tree, but the tree falls into the ocean Or crashing in the bay.'' * Fluke and Rudder: in a sleigh motorboat O'er the land we go, barking all the way, arf, arf, arf! * Bailey: ''Bells on bell tail ring.'' * Bruce:'' 'Making spirits bright.'' * '''All: What fun it is to ride and sing... * Dory: ''With seashells by our side!'' * All: ''Oh! Jingle shells, jingle shells, righteous all the way!'' * Crush: Righteous! * All: ''Oh, what fun it is to ride...'' * Dory: ''of a sippy cup that Hank is holding In a sippy cup with Hank!'' * Hank: ''groaning Oh... * '''Dory:' Jingle shells, with a giant clam they pass jingle shells, otters swim past, cuddling each other cuddling all the way. * All: Oh, what fun it is to ride... * Dory, Destiny, and Bailey: ''And sing like whales all day! Oooh!'' * All: the sleigh ride stops Oh, what fun it is to ride and sing like whales all daaaayyyy! * Destiny: whale ''Thank yoooouuuuuuu! * '''Crush and Mr. Ray: 'whale Yooouuu're welcooome! ride off * Destiny: 'Wow. That was fun! * '''Marlin: ' Yeah. But we gotta get ready for Christmas Day! * '''Destiny: You're right, Marlin! We gotta get ready for the arrival of Santa Fish! * Dory: Yeah! ...Who's Santa Fish? I forget. groans * Nemo: 'Santa Fish is only the best fish in the whole world! He delivers presents to all the good fish in the world just like Santa Claus! * ''and Chum show up. * '''Chum: Oh! You guys are talking about Santa Fish? * Anchor: Who's just like Santa Claus? That human's just as enjoyable as that merry old fish. * Bruce: He is! We were just talking about getting ready for his arrival. * Anchor: You were? * Chum: Can we help? * Bruce: Sure, why not? * and Anchor laugh giddily. The Tank Gang all show up. * Tank Gang: Can we help! * Bailey: Sure! It's Christmas, after all! Okay, everyone, follow me to Christmas Party Central! * Others: Right! * all form a conga line. * All: ''in samba as they dance and swim Jingle shells, jingle shells, righteous all the way, whoo! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a sippy cup with Hank, oh!'' * fades to the Christmas party central. where everyone is decorating and singing "We Need a Little Christmas". The Tank Gang has shown up to help. * The Tank Gang: out holly Haul out the holly! * Destiny: Put up the tree before my... spirit falls again! * All: their letters to Santa Fish Fill up the stockings. We may be rushing things, but, deck the halls again, now...! For we need a little Christmas, right this very minute! * Dory: ''Candles at the window.'' * The Tank Gang: Carols at the spinet! * All: ''Yes, we need a little Christmas, right this very minute!'' * Dory: It hasn't snowed a single flurry! * Destiny: Oh, Santa Fish, we're in a hurry! * All: Climb down the chimney! * Bruce: Hang up the brightest string of... * Bruce, Chum, and Anchor: Lights we've ever seen! * Bruce: Hank slices a fruitcake Slice up the fruitcake! * Bailey: It's time we hung that tinsel, on that evergreen bough...! * All: For we need a little music, need a little laughter, need a little singing, ringing in the rafters, and we need a little something. Happy ever after. We need a little Christmas nooooooooow! laugh as the song ends * to a pan through of the decorated area. * Destiny: Wow... * Nemo: Cool. * Dory: It's beautiful. * 'Gill: '''We did a very good job, wouldn't you agree? * ''others agree. * TBA